


Daddy!Chris/Reader

by queenkong



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone needs a ficlet of Chris Evans singing songs from The Little Mermaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy!Chris/Reader

“Sing the song daddy, sing the song!” Mira begged, jumping up and down in her seat from excitement. 

She had gotten Chris to attend one of her princess tea parties, and he had sat down amongst her dolls, eager to try the imaginary tea and cakes. Mira had found a spare tiara and some jewellery and had dressed her father up, the biggest smile lighting up her face. Tea parties with her dad were one of Mira’s favourite things, and it always made you smile seeing them together. 

“Okay, alright.” Chris replied, clearing his throat. “Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete? Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl, the girl who has everything?” 

Mira took her father’s hand and held it in her small palm, a bottle of purple nail polish at the ready. Chris wriggled his fingers playfully. “Keep singing.” Mira ordered, applying the first of the nail polish. 

“Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think. Sure, she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got 20. But who cares? No big deal. I want more.” Chris’ voice carried throughout the house, and you couldn’t help but giggle softly to yourself.   
You were in the kitchen baking, because you felt like cake and you knew no one would object to it. You poured the batter into the mould and placed it into the oven before making your way into the lounge to join the tea party. 

“I wanna be where the people are.” You sang, causing both Chris and Mira to look up at you. “I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing.” You twirled, “Walking around on those. What do you call 'em?” You walked over to Mira and crouched down, tickling her feet. 

“Oh, feet.” You all laughed.

“Keep…singing…” Mira said between giggles.

Chris looked at you expectantly, he liked listening to you sing. 

“Flipping your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a, what's that word again?”

“Street!” Both Mira and Chris chimed in. 

You smiled, and Mira turned her attention back to Chris’ other hand. 

“Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world.” You reached out to tuck Mira’s hair back behind her ear. “What would I give if I could live, out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day, warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimming. Ready to stand, and ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it, what's the word?”

“Burn.” Mira sang. 

“When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?” You stood, “Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world.” 

Mira stood up with glee and clapped happily. She grabbed Chris’ hand and attempted to pull him to his feet. He stood, scooping Mira up into his arms in the process. 

“Happy?” He asked his daughter, she nodded. 

“We’re all beautiful princesses!” she exclaimed, throwing her little fists up into the air in excitement. “Thank you for singing the song.” She leant forward and kissed Chris on the cheek before pulling you by the shirt to kiss you as well.

“You are most welcome, princess.” Chris said, and you curtsied. 

“Is it time for real cake now?” Mira asked, pointing toward the kitchen. 

You nodded. “Nearly. Why don’t you and daddy put away your toys while I get the cake ready?” You suggested, and Chris set Mira back down onto the floor. 

“Come on,” He said, picking up some of the toys, Mira following close behind. 

You walked back into the kitchen and breathed in the scent of the chocolate cake, it smelt wonderful. You took it out to let it cool, and got the frosting ready. 

“Sing the other song daddy!” You heard Mira call out. 

“Which one?” Chris asked. 

“The kissy one.” Mira replied. 

“Really? The kissy one?” Chris asked, then shrugged. “Okay.” You could hear him moving the plastic table and chairs back into Mira’s room, while Mira was probably setting her dolls back up. 

“There you see her, sitting there across the way.” Chris began, catching your eye as he moved about. “She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her.” he paused, dancing his way over to you, Mira in tow. “And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl.” He smiled, before pressing his lips against yours. 

You smiled into the kiss, and you could hear Mira giggling beside you, which made you giggle too. Chris pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Cake time now.” Mira said, climbing up onto one of the chairs at the dining room table. 

“Yes, cake time now.” You said, pecking Chris quickly on the lips before picking up the cake and frosting and placing it on the table.


End file.
